This contract, "Storage, Repackaging and Distribution of Investigational Agents for AIDS", supports the treatment research efforts of the Division of AIDS (DAIDS) of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID). It provides for the NIAID Clinical Research Products Management Center which stores and distributes investigational agents used in DAIDS sponsored trials within the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG), Terry Beirn Community Programs for Clinical Research on AIDS (CPCRA), and the AIDS Vaccine Evaluation Units (AVEU). This center receives shipments from a variety of suppliers; stores them under appropriate conditions; repackages and labels the agents, when required; processes orders and ships to registered investigators; maintains the inventory and monitors usage rate of study products; maintains distribution records; in certain cases, purchases the study agent as required; receives and processes recalled, expired or unused products according to applicable regulations and maintains a computerized data processing system for inventory and distribution records.